


Dear Mom and Dad

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Reynir's letter to home





	

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m sorry I left without a word, I’m very, very sorry. (I was told not to apologise too much because it’s annoying, but I wanted to let you know that I’m really sorry) I was just curious, and eager to see the World, but I’m sorry I made you upset.

Believe me, I didn’t intend to end up in the Silent World; I was heading to Denmark to see the palm trees, but… uhm… things happened. It’s not that bad here; the remains of the old culture are awesome and we’ve had quite a few interesting adventures already! Although there are also scary things, likes the hostile ghosts who are following us, and the troll that scratched me once, but you shouldn’t worry, my teammates are professionals and they take a good care of me. And I’m helping them! At least I’m trying.

Our captain, Sigrun, is a real trollhunter; she’s so brave and cool! To be honest, she was quite angry when I appeared out of nowhere, I mean out of the crate (she expected food supply), but I’m sure she doesn’t mind my presence that much – even though I can’t understand what she’s saying in Norwegian. Anyway, she’s a serious, responsible leader and wouldn’t do anything reckless.

Mikkel is our doctor and cook, and he’s a very knowledgeable person, but unfortunately he doesn’t believe in the gods and magic which is bad, since usually he’s the one who translates to Sigrun. He lets me help with the chores; however, he never allows me to see the secret ingredients he puts in the porridge (maybe it’s for the better; the porridge tastes awful). I think... he might like making jokes, but I’m not sure.

I spend a lot of time with Tuuri. She’s not immune either, but very nice; she has a thirst for adventure; and she can speak a lot of languages. She’s trying to teach us each other’s languages, but it’s so hard; I can’t remember a word! I’m so stupid. By the way, Tuuri has an older brother, who’s not with the expedition, but I can talk to him on the radio and meet him in my dreams. Sometimes he seems grumpy and a little craven, but he’s a powerful mage and can be awesome (if he wants to).

I almost forgot to mention; it turned out I’m a mage too! It’s pretty cool, isn’t it? Who would have thought? Sadly, I can’t do much, and I’m kind of useless as a mage (well, I can see the scary ghosts and can wander around in the dreamland - imagine, I have a cute dog there!). Unfortunately, the Finns can’t teach me, because their magic is different from ours. Did you know that? Apparently magic is given by the gods… I wish I had paid attention to aunt Laufey’s mythology classes…

Back to the team: there is Emil, the Swedish cleanser who likes fire and likes to keep his hair pretty and shiny. I think he finds my braid cool. He also likes to hang around Lalli. Lalli is our scout and mage; he’s Tuuri’s cousin. I really would love to talk to him more – we can understand each other in the dreamworld – but he’s a bit… strange. Sometimes I suspect he might not like me, but probably he’s just shy. I’m sure we can be good friends soon.

The last member of the team is Kitty, she’s the cutest cat I’ve ever seen! (I haven’t seen too many cats though) Did you know cats can sense trolls? Poor thing, she’s trembling with fear a lot lately.

I miss you so much! And I miss everyone and everything on the farm too. But as I said, please don’t worry about me; I’m having a great time with these wonderful people in the exciting Silent World!

Hope to see you soon.

Love,

Reynir

 

ps.: uh, I don’t know when this letter will arrive… maybe not before I get back home? I guess it was a stupid idea after all…

I’m sorry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the The 12th Chapter Break Relationships Challenge - super easy mode (kind of cheating)
> 
> Special thanks to Kiraly for the grammar corrections.


End file.
